role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
IncubusMask
IncubusMask a Nocturne who descends from the Vampire Nocturne DraculaeMask, a former member of the Brotherhood of Nocturnes, a musician and hearthrob in his free time, and an RP character used by StrongestPotato. Personality IncubusMask is the kind of guy to come in, steal your girl, and then leave, he's suave, elegant, and quick to woo a girl to get her to stick with him. Despite this all, IncubusMask is far from perfect, his personality clashes with his sister's, leading to the duo quarreling often, and he seems prone to mood swings. IncubusMask's also known for a lack of an indoor voice, and laid-back behavior, usually trying to find a way out of missions he's roped on. After defecting the Brotherhood of Nocturnes, it's revealed he and Succubus have lived forced to do what his father asked them to, due to family reasons, regarding how Draculae felt ashamed of them, Incubus felt like leaving the Brotherhood would mean for him independance, and, even though he didn't buy it at first, he realized this was a great idea (that and Cuervo was leaving, and he and her have had stories beforehand). showing he wants to be free, and able to live his own life. History Backstory IncubusMask was the first of two children born from DraculaeMask's love with a mortal woman, in an unknown time period, during his youth, IncubusMask learned to play the guitar, and found it to be an activity he enjoyed, even if his dad was not amused by it. Years after Incubus' birth, came SuccubusMask, his younger sister, who he was at odds usually due to their different personalities, but deep inside, he loved her. Debut: SkullMask Returns! After his defeat at London, months later, SkullMask re-rose from the ashes, ready to return to duty, specifically, to smuggle a new breed of Shade into Colombia, and to the local drug cartels. IncubusMask showed up here, much to SuccubusMask's chargrin, and Cuervo's charm, he was quick to swoon her, as well as most ladies near him (excluding CucaMask, who he deemed too old for his taste). IncubusMask agreed to join the Brotherhood due to personal reasons (mostly romantic), and decided to give them a hand on the following operations. SkullMask Vs the Cartel IncubusMask was instructed to accompany the Monsters in a mission to Colombia, to smuggle Dark Essence, a new breed of Shade to the local drug cartels, IncubusMask however, went, alongside Cuervo, and quickly detoured from the mission, instead opting for taking her to a nearby shack, the rest was history. Once the Monsters had a run-in with the Blood River, IncubusMask and Cuervo headed to Medellin, late, to witness the damages, he commented that he really would've wanted to be part of this, but he didn't want to miss a second of date. All-Out Monster Attack! IncubusMask made his big battle debut alongside his sister here, to confront intruders on the Monster Base in Death Valley, USA, IncubusMask quickly brought out his custom guitar: The Buster, as a weapon. Once the intruders showed up, CoyoteMask and PegasusMask, he was quick to attack, with fire waves out of his guitar, as well as the guitar's blade itself, serving as an axe of sorts for him. However, his greatest technique was saved for the middle of the battle, the Killer Quartet: after strumming his guitar, IncubusMask generated three copies of himself, to fight CoyoteMask on his own, said copies were extremely resilient, and proved to be a challenge. After several hours of battle, and once backup came, JackalMask finally decided to confess that he was fed up with the Brotherhood usually humilliating him, as well as other complaints from DracoMask and Cuervo, prompting PegasusMask to suggest the group the chance of redemption. IncubusMask at first thought it was nonsense, but after a rousing speech from PegasusMask, IncubusMask admitted perhaps he should leave, too, after enduring verbal abuse from his father, and well, most of his family for being so...not vampire-ish. He and Succubus then left, becoming their own team alongside their closest friends, Draco, Jackal, and Cuervo. Powers and Abilities * Vampiric Fangs: '''IncubusMask's teeth are pointed, allowing him to dig through necks and suck out blood, even though he himself doesn't drink too much blood, for reasons he'd rather keep private. * '''The Buster: '''IncubusMask's guitar, a modified Fender Stratocaster, with a huge axe blade pertruding from the bottom, IncubusMask uses it to charm crowds with his music, as well as to dish out damage. ** '''Buster Flare: '''IncubusMask strums his guitar, sending waves of flames from it, which serve to cut distance, as well as to roast his enemies, and to impress crowds. ** '''Finishing Gale: '''IncubusMask strums his guitar, causing a raging gale to blast through in a shockwave, causing enemies to be blown out by his music. ** '''Cross Razor: '''IncubusMask strums his guitar, causing the blade to be charged, he then cuts repeated times at his opponent, at fast speeds, causing several wounds. ** '''Rising Phoenix: '''IncubusMask strums his guitar, causing the blade to be charged, he then jumps into the skies, as flames in the shape of a phoenix form around him, the phoenix then descends causing an explosion. ** '''Killer Quartet: '''IncubusMask's signature technique, he strums his guitar, before forming three clones of himself, all armed with Busters of their own. These clones are independant. ** '''Eros Explosion: '''IncubusMask's finisher, he strums his guitar several times, charging the blade so much, that when he slams the guitar on the ground (or whoever's unfortunate enough to get hit with it), it causes an explosion capable of blowing through solid steel beams. * '''Flight: '''IncubusMask's wings allow him to float and take to moderate heights. * '''Song of Eros: '''IncubusMask's charming tool. His voice seduces any woman who hears it for prolonged time. * '''Human Form: '''IncubusMask can take on a human form, to charm women and entertain night clubs. Weaknesses and Flaws * '''Light Energy: IncubusMask is, like most Nocturnes, weak to light energy. * '''Guitar Dependence: '''Most of IncubusMask's techniques are bound to his guitar, as such, if he loses it, he's at a tactical disadvantage. * '''Easily Disinterested: '''IncubusMask gets easily bored, if there's no fun to be had, so when missions get too complex, expect him to bail out. Trivia * IncubusMask is the first of DraculaeMask's children to receive a page, as well as the first Demon-themed Nocturne to get a page here. * IncubusMask's motif is that of an Incubus, a male demon specialized on seducing women, and using their lust as a weapon. ** IncubusMask is also inspired by Cloud Strife's design, especially shown with his hair and pauldron, as well as his jacket, which resembles his look from Final Fantasy VII . His guitar's even named The Buster, in homage to the Buster Sword! ** IncubusMask's personality also takes heavy cues from Boy Band stereotypes, specifically, the Frontman tropes, which include his rather laid back, sometimes hot-headed personality, and his hearthrob aspects * IncubusMask's theme is "I'm The Boss", a song written by videogame-themed boy band Big Bad Bosses. * IncubusMask's musician gig usually involves him having to go on a human form, as well as using his Killer Quartet, and dressing them on different clothes, to, you know, give the illusion they're not the same individual. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Male Category:Above Average Intelligence Category:Neutral Evil Category:Villains Category:Becoming Good Category:Kaijin Category:Original Characters Category:Characters (StrongestPotato) Category:Nocturne Category:Brotherhood of Nocturnes Category:Nocturnes with Monster motifs